


Sucks

by Starlightslaughter



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, French Kissing, Gen, Gentle Kissing, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Love Bites, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Sex, Surprise Kissing, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightslaughter/pseuds/Starlightslaughter
Summary: You get to see Sal's big secret behind the mask, Sal gets to see yours. You may or may not have the urge to kill him due to starving yourself. Don't worry, Sal offers you his blood and you make sure he doesn't leave empty-handed.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Sucks

You and Sal were at your house just chilling on the couch after you two had finished your homework.  
You were laying down and Sal was sitting on your legs looking through his phone. It was a nice silence, the two of you didn't need to talk to enjoy each other's company.  
But something was eating at the back of your mind as you stared up at your ceiling.  
"Hey, Sal..?"  
"What's up?" Sal didn't look away from his phone but you could tell you had his attention.  
"I- ..... Well... Actually, nevermind it was stupid..." This time Sal put down his phone and looked at you. A heat started to spread on your face and you closed your eyes.  
"Okay, seriously what's up?" You regretted saying something- you and Sal only got to hang out on Fridays because the rest of his friends were busy and his dad couldn't pick him up from school. So the two of you would walk to your house and hang out. But you got the horrible feeling that Sal might not want to hang out anymore if you told him what was wrong.

How do I tell him that I'm jealous his friends have all seen his face but not me? Do I even deserve to know with the secrets I'm hiding from him?

*snap snap* Sally was snapping his fingers in your face. "Hey for real tell me what's bothering you. You can tell me anything I won't judge" You couldn't help but gulp quietly. Oh but if you knew about my secrets you would. You let out a puff of air as you open your eyes and sit up so you and the blue-haired boy were closer.

"I-... I'm kind of embarrassed and I feel guilty for even mentioning it but-...." Sal just looked at you. You could see his bright blue eyes through his prosthetic and your blush got worse.  
"I'm- jealous that your other friends have seen your face and I haven't" You could tell Sal was shocked. You saw his eyes slide away from you and felt him fidget a bit on your legs.

"Oh.." Was all he said. Great- I ruined Friday- he probably won't even want to hang out anymore! You lay back down and looked at the books on the floor across from the couch.

"...I told you it was stupid- sorry for saying anything just- pretend it didn't happen?" You wanted to run away and hide somewhere dark but couldn't bring yourself to move Sal off your legs. You were almost certain you were shaking but hoped he couldn't tell.

Sal pov  
I didn't think that (yn) cared about that... And... jealous? W-  
"Why are you jealous? I'm not much to look at you know..." I could feel (yn)'s legs shaking underneath me. They haven't had a problem with shaking since freshman year... Shit maybe I shouldn't have said anything.. I looked at (yn)'s face, they were really red now and it looked like their eyes were starting to gloss.

"I just- its the thought... I know we aren't as good of friends as you are with them but... I dunno.. Forget it.." (Yn) sighed and folded their arms around themselves.

"....."  
"I'm sorry.." I leaned forward and got off the couch. "I didn't realize that mattered to you"

"What no! I mean-" (yn) tried to get up and fell onto their butt before standing up again "-dead-leg. I just- I don't care what you look like- I just kinda got jealous that you ...I dunno... Trusted everyone else to show them? Felt comfortable enough to show them? I mean... I am curious but I also want you to feel as comfortable around me as you are around them... I'm sorry for saying anything"

Sal was quiet. He just looked at his shoes.  
"I can... Get you a ride home if you want to leave, Sal..." 

Christ, I don't think I've heard (yn) that defeated sounding before... Should I-....? What if they do care about what I look like under here though?

Your pov  
You left the room with tears in your eyes. This week had been so lonely and stressful for you and fucking up just now sent you over the edge.   
I need to learn to think before I speak! The only friend I have that spends time with me outside of class probably hates me now! I just- fucking- I wish-!!!!!  
You grabbed your phone from the charger in your kitchen and started to get Sal an Uber when the dam finally broke. A big ugly sob left your lips before you could stop it. 

I can't let him see me like this- he's going to think I'm trying to guilt-trip him-  
You heard Sal walking over to where you were and dropped to your knees. You open the nearly empty cupboard under the sink and pull yourself in trying to control your breathing. 

"...(yn)? Hey, where'd you go?"

You send Sal a text saying that you went to the bathroom and let out a breath of relief as his phone pinged from the other room. As soon as you heard his footsteps go away you got out and splashed some water on your face. Your tears washed away and you felt just the tiny bit better now that your face was cold again.   
You sigh and stretch before heading back to Sal. He's sitting on the couch again typing on his phone.

I hope he isn't texting his dad...

"Sal- I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel weird it's just- you're the only good friend I have. And I want to be really close with you especially since we only have once a week to hang out together." Sal stood up and you walked over to him. You looked down and felt the guilt swell in your throat.  
"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to... That being said... Do you want to go home or..?" As you look away towards the window in your living room you don't notice Sal moving.

*Click click click click*  
"I think I'll stay if it's okay with you"  
When you look back at Sal He's holding his mask in his hands, looking up at you.  
Your breath catches in your throat as you take in your friends face for the first time.

If you asked anyone else they'd probably say he's average looking underneath all the scars and discoloration in his face.   
You can see the divots and grooves where you know teeth pulled away his skin. Every bite and claw mark is there. But you notice that just below his eyes there's freckles. And his eyelashes were a lot longer then you thought. And his eyes were really beautiful. One of your secrets was ready to come out. The only problem was you didn't know if you'd be able to keep the rest in once you started.

You think Sal's blushing as you inspect his face. Without thinking your hand reaches up and you trace a large scar with your thumb that leads to his lips. You blush and pull back before looking at the prosthetic.

Sal pov  
(Yn) took a step closer to me as they held my prosthetic in their hands. We were practically touching we were so close. I didn't know what to do. Sure we'd horse around and stuff but this felt so intimate... I felt so exposed.

For some reason, my heart sank a little when (yn) started to put the mask back on my head. I didn't even pay attention to how close their face was getting to mine.

"I like the real Sally Face-" I didn't have any time to react really.  
(Yn)... (Yn)'s lips are really warm- and they feel so soft...

★☆★☆SMUT START★☆★☆

I have no clue what came over me but the peck (yn) gave me was over too soon. All I could do was grab them by their hoodie and pull them back to me. This time it was my turn to catch (yn) off guard. They gasped in surprise and I took my chance to lock my lips with theirs. It felt good and alien at the same time- I wrapped my arms around their neck and deepened the kiss as much as I could. 

(Yn) stumbled and my mask fell off my head. They tried to catch it and ended up knocking us both to the ground. They rolled over before we hit so I landed on top of them.

"Ah- ow- damn wood floors" (yn) took a sharp breath and rubbed the back of their head. Their face was flushed red.

"Why did... You do that..?"

"I didn't want you to hit your head"

"No, I mean..." I pushed myself off (yn) and placed my hands on either side of their head. "I mean why did you kiss me"

I could tell (yn) immediately forgot about their headache after I said that. They stared at me for a moment before looking down and sliding their hands onto my hips.

"I... I lied a little bit... I wasn't jealous really when I heard about Larry or Todd seeing you... But... When I heard you let Ashley take your mask off... I..." (Yn) looked away from me and closed their eyes. "I know you have a crush on her... But I've had a crush on you since we met too... And you know me and her don't really get along and-......." (Yn) opened their eyes back up and looked at me.

"I may or may not find your freckles extremely cute and or hot"

(Yn) has been jealous of Ash this whole time? And- 

"My freckles...?" (Yn) pulled their hands to rub at their head again. I sat up and felt my face. Freckles? I can't believe that... I can't believe that (yn) kissed me... That's not what I was expecting... I can't believe I kissed back- 

(Yn) sat up and held my face in one if their hands.   
"Yeah... You've got them right here," they slid their thumb over the top of my cheek, "just below where I can normally see..." 

(Yn) started to lean in even more and I locked lips with them again. They hummed against me and I could feel my face tingle. I pulled my arms around their neck again and they wrapped an arm around my hips and back and stood up. I had to use my legs to hold on. 

Sal hesitates but holds up the mask for you to take. You turn it around in your hands the inside is actually cushioned in spots, which makes you feel better than before. It looked so uncomfortable from the outside with the thick barbaric straps that held it to Sal's head. You noticed Sal begin to shift uncomfortably.

You turn the mask so the face is towards you again, you pause for a minute before looking back at your friend. 

I think they were heading for the couch but my mask got in the way. Instead of falling again I was slammed into the wall right next to it.

A small moan came from my lips and (yn) took in a sharp breath and pulled away. I could feel how hard their blood was pumping on my arms.  
"Sorry are-" I slammed my lips back onto theirs before they could finish. 

I'm way more than okay.

We had to pull away for a minute to catch our breath again. As (yn) was still panting I pulled their face back to mine and slipped my tongue into their mouth, they immediately moaned causing me to buck my hips. They moaned again and I kept at it.

I was harder then I'd ever been before- felt like I was going to explode as our tongues wrestled. (Yn) kept moaning every other breath but it wasn't until I bit their bottom lip that I was pinned on the couch.

(Yn) was breathing heavily, their half-lidded eyes looked like they wanted to devour me. My head was spinning and my pants were way too tight. I nearly missed what (yn) said.

"Fucking hell... *pant* oooooh if only you knew what you've gotten yourself into Sal-" (yn) winced and I could see them grinding their teeth together. "There's nothing more I'd like to do right now then fuck you but-" 

But what??

(Yn) folded on top of me and rested their face by my ear. They pinned my arms down so I couldn't move. (Yn) took a deep breath and let out a whine.

"My head is spinning so bad- Sally Face you were right when you thought there where more then just ghosts out here.."  
My blood ran cold... What are they talking about...?

Suddenly I was sitting up straight with my backpack in my lap along with my mask, (yn) was in the kitchen talking to me.

"You definitely need to go home now"  
What is going on??? I stood up and saw (yn) with a steak in their mouth whimpering and holding their head. It took me a minute to notice the steak was completely raw.

"(Yn)... What...." My friend pulled their head up and put the steak down. Their eyes were closed. I took a step closer to them- blood was all over their chin and when they opened their eyes to look at me they were crimson. Next, I noticed the exaggerated pair of sharp canines. The only thing I could think of was 

"Vampire"

Your pov 

Your head was spinning and your body was tingling. You hadn't been eating as much as you needed and when Sal bit your lip you got too excited. Once your fangs came out it was hard for you to control yourself, and the way Sal smelled, how he was acting was making things even more difficult.

You wiped the blood off your face and sat there. You didn't know what to do.  
"I'm sorry... I understand if you hate me... If you never want to see me again... Even if you and your other friends come to hunt me down I-" you paused and tried to keep your composure. "I won't fight you."   
Sal looked at you with a shocked expression. You had no idea how he could handle today- revealing his face, your confession, you being a monster.

".... Have you killed anyone..?" You looked away from Sal in shame. His voice was shaking just the tiniest bit- he's been face to face with demons but you, he was afraid of.

"Have you killed someone before?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"One... My first friend..." Silence fell on you again and tears came to your eyes. You were starting to calm out of your vampire form.

"So... Did you stop because you were afraid you'd kill me too?"

"No," your voice had a serious tone, "I'd never let that happen. I just didn't want to bite you and have you be scared... But it looks like that happened anyways. I'm sorry- When I start to get like that I'm not myself... I haven't been eating like I should and having that happen-" you looked away from Sal and put your head down on the table, pushing the dried steak away from you.  
...

Sal pov  
"Are you still hungry..?"  
What am I asking? Am I really about to...  
(Yn) was silent as I walked up to them. They said they'd never hurt me... And if they had done that because they had been starving themselves then what would happen if it was someone they cared about less? I didn't necessarily like the thought of being bitten by a vampire but...

(Yn) didn't sit back up until I was right next to them, they looked exhausted but their eyes were slowly turning back to their normal color.

"Sal no.."

"If you want to I'll let you" I blushed as I straddled (yn) in the chair and kissed them again. "Just do it" I could feel them start to tremble against me.

"S-Sal it's going to hurt" I could tell they were fighting it. I bit (yn)'s lip again and wrapped my arms around their neck, their pulse was getting fast again. (Yn) moaned and half-heartedly tried to push me away from them but I didn't budge. They started to pant and I slid my tongue into their mouth and licked their fangs. (Yn) moaned again and gripped me tighter before kissing me back.

I wrapped my legs around them as I was picked up again. Instead of the couch this time I was pressed against (yn)'s bed. They nipped my bottom lip and I felt a shiver go through my body.

"Are...you sure you're okay..?" (Yn) was looking right into my eyes, only a small tinge of the red was showing.

"Y-yes..." I swallowed hard and felt their taste in my mouth.

"..Tell me if you want me to stop... Don't pull away just like... Pinch me or something okay?" I nodded and held my breath as (yn) lowered to my neck. They started by kissing all over softly, making my neck tingle. When they started to bite into me I balled my fist in the sheets. 

(Yn) wasn't lying when they'd said it would hurt, but once they finally bit in all the way the pain was almost completely gone.  
This actually feels... Kinda good...  
When (yn) started sucking on my neck a spark of pleasure went through me and I bucked my hips up into (yn) and moaned.

I felt the heat try and rush to my face but (yn) sucked again, making me thrust up into their hand this time. Their touch felt amazing and I couldn't keep myself from grinding against their palm. I moaned again as their hand left only to reappear unbuttoning my pants. 

I shivered as their hand slid underneath my underwear and started to stroke me. I'd never gotten this far with another person at all and my body felt extremely sensitive. I groaned as (yn) pulled their fangs out of my neck and started to lick me and add more hickeys to my neck and throat. 

They moved back up to my face and slid their tongue into my mouth, they didn't taste like blood surprisingly and I felt the teeth go back to their normal size. (Yn) left me panting from the kiss before getting off the bed and dropping to their knees.

I gasped and moaned when they put my dick in their mouth, it felt so good- so wet and warm. I was already close to cumming when (yn) licked my slit. My hips jerked forward and I was afraid that they would be pissed at me when they pulled away.

"Keep going"

(Yn) wrapped their lips around me again and began to suck, hard. I started moving my hips again and I felt (yn) moan when I went deep. I started to go faster as I got closer and came when (yn) looked at me with their hungry eyes again.

My dick twitched as I came and (yn) swallowed my cum, they pulled off of me and licked the little bit that was left off -it was almost too much. (Yn) sat up again and kissed underneath my jaw as I was panting before leaving.

My whole body ached and I felt incredibly weak. I couldn't even put thoughts together as I pulled up my pants.  
I found out my friend was a vampire, then they drank my blood, then I face fucked them- am I dreaming? Was I smoking with Larry again?

When (yn) came back they had a toothbrush in their mouth and a soda and two sandwiches on a plate.

"Here, you need to eat or you're going to pass out... And I can't exactly take you to the hospital if that happens.." (Yn) handed me the food and started towards the bathroom. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah I guess it'd be pretty weird to explain 'I sucked my boyfriend's blood and then he passed out after sex'" I bit into one of the sandwiches and popped open the soda as (yn) turned around.

"Boyfriend?"

"....yes?"

**Author's Note:**

> If there's enough request I may update and add some more plot to this (and more sexy times)  
> This is a re-upload from my Wattpad (same username)


End file.
